whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
MYTHSRUMORSHINTS AND STUFF RELATED TO THE SORT ABOUT CHARRIESTHE DRAMAAND THINGS IN THE DRAMA.
Of Pika Rumor has it... *She is the worst MC in the history of forever *She is also somehow one of the greatest MCs to exist In this Drama *FUCK FUCK FUCK MOTHERFUCKER MOTHERFUCKER Yet to be proven: *She injects steroids into some guy while he's asleep *"Pika" is not really her name *She metabolizes at some rate *There are days where she will just feel awful for seemingly no reason just like literally everyone else Of Marilyn The Rumors may or May Not be true: *She No Longer Loves Sho *Her Mind Contastly changes like Her Looks do *She Will Not agree with herself at times *She Is Gone and May Never Come Back *She Will Posion Herself and Attack herself *She will one today Deactivate and Become One With The Concept of Inactivity *She Has Made a Contract With Kyuubey *She is completely excellent Of Neku THE FOLLOWING ARE ALL RUMORS AND HAVE YET TO BE PROVEN: *HE'S SECRETLY BATMAN *When he takes LSD, he turns into Sora *He got Shiki pregnant *HUBBAWHA *NEKU IS REALLY A FEMALE *^OR A TRANSVESTITE OR A HERMAPHRODITE *He Is In Love with Kairi And Has Mind Sex With her *He once Touched His sister In Bad ways around Night Time *He finds Pika Sexy *He will eat a Heunwabehioqiaqi without being focred to eat *He Lives on Gay or Good Luck St. *Allegic to Certain Types of Acohols and Items -This is True, But Which Brands of Acohol and which items are unknowen though it's asuppose to cause him serious damage- *He Feeds Off Sound Enegry From His Headphones. *Bear fish bear fish right in fish Of Silver Rumors That Have or Have Not Been Proven: *He Loves Blue *He Can Be Paid to Do Certain Things *He Has Been in Photoshoots *He is the sexiest When he is Upset *He is embrassed about being in love *He Inheirted The Sickness His Father Had *He has twenty prostitutes in his garage *He Loves Mongrel *He has previously been a prostitute *He Is Actually a Pokemon That Has Not Yet Been Discovered *He is in a Polyamorous Relationship With other Several People *He likes to fuck hard *He plans to make Mongrel into a cereal box *He hates nachos and if he sees them he will go berserk and level the nearest city *Pants *He Sometimes Wears Mongrel Instead of Clothes *He Will Hide in the Attic For days and Never Come out, Not Even For Food. *He Has a large Amount of Bruises And Scars, He Does not Like to Discuss At All *He Has Bad Memories That Involve Nachos And Certain Type of Sodas *He Has More Bad Memories Than he does Good Memories *But he has more neutral or entirely unnotable memories than bad memories *He has attempted suicide more than five times *He enjoys ruining everyone's day by spilling their food on the floor Of Sho The following are RUMORS and have yet to be proven *He masturbates to Pi symbols *He touches little Children *He Is Secretly attracted to silver *He is Josh's Brother *He Has a Soft side *He Doesn't have a Penis *He Plans to Get Pika,Shiki,Marilyn and Karasu Preggy *He Cosplays As Sailor Moon and tokyo mew mew Character, Ichigo *Where His Penis Would be is a Chain of Numbers that just kind of Hangs there Of Joshua *He Cosplays as Tuxsedo mask and Tokyo mew mew Charries *He Has Pink and Rainbow Speedos *He lives with Sho *He Wants You In His Bed *He Likes Being On Crack *Crack is the only thing that keeps him from marrying a bowl of ramen Of Karkat *He is secretly a guitar-playing dog that can only sing nine syllables *He is secretly Batman *He is secretly a guitar *He stuffs pretzels in his nook frequently *As a Result He Has a Horrorifying Amount of Infections There *He was born with twenty faces and it actually a sack of lard men *He hides hobos in his giant pants *He is a nun *Nepeta is a catbitch *He Frequently Cries himself to Sleep, but no one ever checks on him to notice *He Is Actually The 5th Grandson of Mr.Sandman *The Only Memories He Represses Are Ones That Were Retconned *Mashed potato *If you make him eat Sollux he will cry forever *His head has actually been replaced by a clever hologram *His horns are plastic, he doesn't actually have real horns *He hates pickles and hat racks *He Has a Diary Somewhere *He Desires to be in a Kismesisitude With The Hybrid of Pickles And Hat Racks *He Is Actually an Advanced Artifical Intelligence Unit *He is making popcorn *He dreams of the day when Charmander *He fucks sideways *While fucking sideways, He Can Begin to Start Crying and become Inconsolable for days *He is In a Secret Redrom Relationship With Someone Else *It's ██████ *He Is Popcorn *There is evidence that he likes to fuck himself with a rake while Kankri takes notes *He Has Once Engaged in Sexual Activity With His Dancestor, And supresses The Memory Of the Event *He Is an Actual Magnet to Suffering And Traumatic Events *He Kills and Cooks His Friend's Abusive Partners